Seigfried Ambers
Siegfried 'Sieg' Ambers is the thirteen year old pervy brother of Lynn Ambers, and the only family member who knows of Lynn and Sofia's secret identities, helping them out. Characteristics *'Name': Siegfried Ambers *'Alias': Wildfire, Pox (insult) *'Age': 13 (aged to 16) *'Hair': Red (In both forms) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Elemental) *'Likes': Hot and pretty girls, Sofia Brezania (crush), fireworks, skateboarding, fast rides *'Dislikes': Slowing down, cooling off, being embarrassed by his parents *'Family': Ambers Family Appearance Casual Prior to transforming and when he was originally the biggest of the siblings standing taller to his pre transformer sister Lynn by one inch at 5'6ft something he was proud of being a year younger than him. Still like his sister Lisa Seigfried possessed freckles but ones that covered his whole face and much of his body making it looked he had chicken pox constantly earning him the hash name 'pox' from bullies at school. Still he was the biggest having a thick frame like his father for his age and was called fat by other students when in reality he was just big boned. He possessed green eyes, something unique to him and his brother, and was a throwback to his grandparents, something that his mother told him made his special. Siegfried red hair was often groomed back but would always find its way into a spikey form that aggravated him, he would often allow it to fall into a pair of bangs beside his head and while long enough to reach down to the back of his neck he rarely had it cut as it cost too mush to go to the barbers. Prior to ageing up he wore fairly loose baggy jeans that were torn often around the knees from how he would rush around. He often wore loud yellow t-shirts and a watch around his left wrist. These T-shirts often possessed a white flame like pattern on the right sleeve. His brown boots were a little too big on him as the family had the intention he would grow into them. After his transformation, he remains his normal height, however, he has thinned out; his big-boned body reformed to make him look slimmer as a result. Possessing a small muscle frame, as well as retaining his freckles on his body. His hairstyle remains the same as well. After his transformation, he stared to wear baggy jeans still torn at the knees, brown hiking boots that fit perfectly, spandex yellow shirt with flame designs on the sleeves and back, with a little flame symbol on the left peck, along with his watch, but now wears a red and yellow hoodie jacket to hide his new body. Elemental Fire As an Elemental, Seigfried stands at nearly 6 feet in height, though still retains his small muscle build but is more shown. Every inch of his body is colored Red and Yellow, with his hair flaming red. His face is covered in flames to hide his facial features, as his eyes are also yellow. His Elemental Orbs are located on the back of his hands. Avatar Outfit Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Fire Elemental' **'Fire generation and manipulation': Seigfried is able to generate fire in both brief shots, exploding shots a continues flame thrower like attack from anywhere from his body: he however cannot control fire he has not directly created unless physically touching it. **'Heat control': Seigfried can control the intensity and focus of his flames making himself as hot as a blow torch being able to cut through metal to only appearing to be on fire and having a above average body temperature. **'Fire immunity': Due to being made of fire he is naturally immune to fire. **'Intangibility': Seigfried eventually learns that when he concentrates, he can make his whole body intangible and regenerate wounds he has suffered, but only through concentration, **'Weakness to water': The Achilles heel of all Fire Elementals is that while he is using his powers he cannot touch water or have his flames smothered or they will go out. If this happens while he is intangible it will kill him. **'Flight': Seigfried can eject flames from himself at such speeds that he can fly. *'Fire Whips' Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team Category:Avatars Category:Heroes Category:Ambers Family